


One more won't hurt.

by dittyditto (Triple_A)



Series: Local man says he won't fall in love with a robot, does it anyways with the gnarliest robot in his vicinity [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And Gavin's still a lil shit, Android Gavin Reed, Cigarettes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Its just super cute ok, M/M, They're in love and they have a dog and a cat, also some backstory stuff that's only lightly kissed, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_A/pseuds/dittyditto
Summary: Connor smokes a cigarette, and Gavin doesn't care for it.





	One more won't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> they have a dog called ninja and a cat called rai (samurai) and they love each other okay

The fresh spring that hit Detroit fell on the heels of a pounding torrent of rain, which mean Connor's back patio had puddles everywhere, soaking through his slippers and into his socks.  
  
It was uncomfortable, cold and clammy, but he still stands there, leaning against the railing of his patio with a cigarette in his fingers, fighting the urge to shiver with every breeze that passes. The air was sharp, and the sky was so nice, all pale blues and grays and sharp yellow-golds of the morning. The kind of thing he'd get up early for as a kid just to stare out through his window, when everyone else was asleep. His own piece of sky.  
  
"You're up."  
  
He turns, and it's Gavin, hair still mussed from the night before. He's barefoot, wearing one of Connor's old DPD hoodies and a pair of black boxers. In his arms is Rai, looking for all the world content, and trotting behind him is Ninja, tongue lolling and tail wagging.  
  
Connor shrugs, and bends down to grab one of the stray sticks the storms had blown onto the deck. He throws it into the yard, and Ninja takes off, a black streak on the lawn. Gavin sets Rai down on the railing, where the cat regards Ninja with what could only be described as a disgruntled look, before walking over to jump onto the fence, further surveying the dog's actions.  
  
"I wanted to see the sunrise." Connor hums, nodding in the direction of the sky. Gavin follows his gaze, and smiles.  
  
"Real pretty." He sidles up next to Connor, and wraps an arm around his waist. Connor reciprocates by draping his own arm around the shorter man's shoulders. "But you couldn't have woken me up from stasis?"  
  
"Rai was sleeping on your chest, and I didn't want to lose a finger."  
  
"Ha, yeah." They're quiet for a moment. "Happy half-birthday, by the way. I saw it on your calendar."  
  
Connor blinks, and does the mental math-that was right. Six months to August. He always had that date marked on his calendar, but had long since stopped paying attention to it; he and his siblings had stopped celebrating birthdays together years ago.  
  
"Why the half-birthday, though? It was always prominent but I never figured it out." Gavin says, leaning his head against Connor's shoulder, a heavy warm weight. "Most people don't care for that sort of stuff."  
  
"Yeah, well. The Argus's aren't most people." Connor snorts. He fights the urge to sneeze-Gavin's hair tickles at his cheek and he reaches up to pat it away with his hand. "As kids, me and Seth couldn't stand having the same birthday and sharing the celebration, so we got the idea to celebrate Seth on his half-birthday. When Lucretia came around, things got so hectic we ended up missing Seth's birthday, so we started celebrating mine on this date instead."  
  
"Huh." Ninja speeds back towards them, dropping the stick at their feet. Gavin takes it, chucks it again, then squints and wipes his slobber-wet fingers on Connor's shirt.  
  
"Hey!" Connor ruffles his fingers through Gavin's hair in retaliation, and the android giggles before poking his own fingers against Connor's side, sliding them beneath his shirt and making him yelp from the coolness, nearly dropping his cigarette.  
  
As if first noticing it, Gavin tries to snatch for it, and Connor holds it away, out of the other's reach. "Hey, you're not supposed to be smoking!"  
  
"Come on, it's my birthday-well, half-birthday."  
  
"Well happy half-birthday, I'm giving you a longer lifespan. Now give that here." Gavin reaches, and Connor holds it straight up above the android's head with a laugh. "Connor! I'm serious!"  
  
"I know, I know, sweetheart." And the blush that reaches Gavin's cheeks at the nickname is almost as pretty as the sky. "Baby, please. Just one won't hurt."  
  
He grumbles but relents, clenching his fists and shoving them into the pockets of the hoodie. "You're insufferable. Why do you smoke anyways?"  
  
A lot of reasons.  
  
"A lot of reasons." Connor says aloud with a shrug. "None of them great, most of them boring."  
  
"Humor me."  
  
He exhales a plume of smoke, watching it travel up until it's indistinguishable from the clouds. "I didn't like myself very much, for a long time. I think that came from having cooler siblings and severe parental issues."  
  
"Not that much cooler!" Gavin interjects, and Connor can't help but chuckle.  
  
"You haven't seen me in high school, I sucked, and because of that I had a lot of crap periods too. I didn't smoke then, I was one of those little shits with a vape pen."  
  
"So when'd you start?"  
  
"Uhh..." Connor frowns in concentration, tapping ash from the tip of the cigarette into a puddle. He can feel Gavin glaring at it like it's caused him personal offense. "I think shortly after I started college, mostly because it was just cheaper at the time. Then I stopped after the most stressful final semester to prep for police academy."  
  
They're both quiet as they watch Rai pad along the fence, carefully. Ninja had lost interest in the stick, having come across some long-forgotten bone he was digging up again.  
  
"Do I know how you started again?" Gavin asks, softly, and Connor nods. He doesn't need to talk aloud about it.  
  
Nor does he want to.  
  
Fingers thread around his, and he can feel something tickling his palm. He looks down, and sees Gavin's hand shifting, revealing smooth white plastic that's cool and dry against his hand before warming, slowly. Pleasant, against the chill morning air.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Thank me later." And suddenly Gavin's jabbing out to try and grab at the cigarette that dangles from Connor's lips. Connor barely manages to avoid it, tilting his head an inch to the right and feeling the brush of Gavin's sleeve against his cheek, before he catches Gavin's wrist in his free hand.  
  
"Too slow, love." He says with a grin, and Gavin's blush deepens with his pout. "I know you too well."  
  
"You're an ass." He grumbles, practically whines, and _oh, he's playing that route, isn't he,_ with large green-grey puppy-dog eyes that almost worked.  
  
"But you still love me?" Connor can't help but tease, watching the way Gavin buried his face into Connor's chest at the words in embarrassment.  
  
"Mmmoommush."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
The androids pulls away from Connor's shirt to glare at him, ineffectively. "Too much." In a single movement to fast to comprehend, Connor finds himself spun, back pressed against the wooden railing with Gavin standing in front of him, arms boxing him into a small space. Lord, but he sometimes forgets that Gavin's an android, and can do this sort of stuff-go from docile to fierce at the drop of a pin and steal his breath away. "Which is why, I wanna do this."  
  
"...Oh? Do tell-" He can't even finish his sentence as Gavin presses hands to Connor's cheeks and brings their faces close, and-  
  
"Gavin! What the _fuck_!?" -and eats the fucking cigarette out of Connor's slack mouth, just pulls it into his own, burning tip first. Connor thinks he can hear the slight sizzle of moisture meeting sparks.  
  
Gavin smirks, and a thin trail of white steam escapes his mouth and curls hypnotically around his face. He reaches up and pulls the now-soggy cigarette out of his mouth, and smushes it on the balcony. "Happy birthday, hope you're enjoying new ten minutes added onto your lifespan."  
  
"You just-Gavin-"  
  
"Relax, I'm fine. No pain receptors in my mouth, remember?"  
  
"That's not-was that the only way you could've thought of to do that?" Connor stammers, still utterly thrown by  _what the fuck just happened._ Gavin just grins that cheesy, shit-eating grin of his at Connor's confusion.  
  
"Well, I was gonna be sexy and kiss it away from you, but then I decided that you didn't deserve it. But I already got you into this position, so then I decided to eat it, because I knew it would freak you out, and I was right." He chuckles,-and Connor wonders both 'what the fuck' over what just happened, because he still wasn't over it, and also 'how did I get so lucky with such a ridiculous, beautiful android, holy fuckin' shit'- "Really though, babe, there are other ways to vent your frustrations and stuff, and-hey, you alright?"  
  
"...Fine, fine. Just...lost in thought." Connor grins, and pulls Gavin close in a hug. "How are you the most ridiculous, crazy android I've ever met?"  
  
After a brief pause, Gavin wraps his own arms around Connor, digging fingers into his shirt. "I got assigned to someone who'd work well with me. I guess that makes you just as crazy as I."  
  
They laugh a moment. The sun's totally risen by now, the pale shades chased away. There's still that lingering city smog, but Connor could frankly care less of some insignificant smudge against the blue. There were more interesting things to look at, that were his.  
  
"Really though, are you sure your tongue is fine? Cigarette burns aren't good for anyone, I'm quite sure-"  
  
"Relax, I'm fine. I wouldn't've done it if I knew it was gonna fuck me up, don't cry about it. Trying to do anything to fix it might mess with the self-repair functions."  
  
"Fine, fine. I was going to offer to kiss it better, but-" Connor shrugs and moves away. There was the vague idea of coffee in his head, and maybe a bath for Ninja, who was chewing on his newly-recovered bone on the patio with paws caked in mud. "I guess I don't want to mess up your self-repair."  
  
"Hey! Don't deprive me! Baaabe," Gavin whines, and Connor can't help but to laugh again as he opens the sliding door, watching Gavin's comically distraught face reflected in the window. "Kisses speed the self-repair modules!"  
  
"Alright, alright. If you're sure-" He turns, and extends a hand to Gavin, who takes it and lets himself be pulled into another hug, soft and warm, before responding to the kiss with the same ferocity Connor had seen earlier. He thinks he can taste the remains of his cigarette, but better, and the rest of his sentence stays in his head. Much better and addictive then any nicotine.  
  
_Just one won't hurt._

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to end up borderline sexy but then i gave up
> 
> join us ->https://discord.gg/gXFfbJh


End file.
